Head in the Clouds :AnitaXLloyd:
by 8Peridot8
Summary: Anita is often so preoccupied with her thoughts, she doesn't always pay attention to what's going on around her. But what happens when this lands her in a deadly situation? .:AnitaXLloyd:.


A warm summer breeze blew on Anita as she strolled next to the river. It was a clear night, and the moon reflected enchantingly on the water. Anita crossed the bridge into the heart of Zephyr Town and entered the Zephyr Cafe.

"Welcome, Anita," Joan said warmly as Anita approached the counter.

"Evening, Joan," Anita smiled. "I'd like a warm cup of green tea with two sugars, please."

"Coming right up, sweetheart. Marian!"

Moments later, Marian handed Anita her tea, and Anita went outside to sit at one of the outdoor tables. She sipped her tea and admired the moon dancing on the water. She seemed to fall into a trance and didn't even notice the robed figure approaching her.

"How's the farm?" asked a low voice.

"Oh!" She blinked and looked at the chair across from her. "Lloyd! Oh, it's doing well. There's going to be lots of corn to sell at the next harvest." Anita grinned, clearly excited by that thought, then frowned again. "How about you? Order anything interesting recently?"

"Not really. I just received a shipment of sandrose and peridot, but that's hardly exciting."

"I love peridot," she commented quietly. "I've always wanted something made of peridot. It's just such a lovely shade of green."

Anita stared up at the moon, deep in thought, while Lloyd watched her curiously. He smiled gently for a moment, then cleared his throat, pulling Anita out of her thoughts.

"I'd better go," he said softly.

"All right, then." Though, she felt sad watching him leave. As she sipped her tea, a thought emerged from the depths of her mind: Lloyd looked stunningly handsome under the moonlight.

- ' -

Anita sat on the cliff at the back of the field where her animals grazed. She watched as the sun floated below the distant horizon, then got to her feet and decided to take a walk under the warm evening glow.

As she approached the waterfall just south of her farm, she noticed a small, dark blue, flashing dot. She gasped. A rare firefly! She ran towards the falls and pounced on the dot. But, before her hands could close around it, the firefly shot out from under her and darted across the river. It took Anita just a little bit too long to register what had happened, and she stumbled just a little bit too far.

She screamed as she slipped on a rock at the edge of the river and fell in. Normally, this wouldn't be a problem, but she'd fallen so close to the waterfall that the currents were too strong for her. She desperately fought the water as it tried to pull her under. She finally managed to grab a rock, but it was slippery from the water, and she was losing her grip fast.

"Help!" she hollered, trying as hard as she could to yell above the crash of the falls. "Please help!"

She'd been clinging to the rock the best she could, but the rushing water was too much. One of her hands was knocked off, causing her head to be suddenly dunked under the water. The shock made her accidentally release the rock, and she was once again sailing through the water. She resurfaced

just long enough to give one final shriek, crying out for the one person it would hurt the most to leave behind; The one person she needed the most right then. But the currents silenced her once more as they carried her over the falls.

- ' -

Lloyd was laying in his hammock, resting his eyes, when he heard the screams. He saw someone thrashing about at the top of the falls; Someone with distinctly blonde hair. _Anita_, he thought, and he leaped from his hammock. He threw off his cloak, turban, and glass and, with a running start, jumped across the river. He was pretty sure he didn't have time to go up and get her, and even if he did, she'd probably be out of reach. So he dashed for the elevated area behind the falls and positioned himself where he'd be able to see and catch her. Just as he got into position, he heard his name screamed above the roar of the water. A deep, warm ache spread out from his heart and reached across his chest. He almost didn't react in time when he saw her falling.

- ' -

Anita's eyes were shut tight. She didn't want to see her end. She knew there were sharp rocks at the bottom of the falls, so at least her death would be swift. Suddenly, she felt something snatch her from the force of the water. There was a momentary sensation of complete weightlessness, and a gust of wind that felt cold against her drenched skin. Then, she felt herself drop and hit dry, solid ground. A pair of arms were wrapped protectively around her, and they were connected to a warm body that now lay on top of her.

Panting, she opened her eyes, and she couldn't help but smile at what she saw.

"Lloyd," she breathed. He sighed deeply and met her gaze.

"I'm not... even going... to ask... what happened," he said between breaths.

Something clicked in Anita's mind, and the shock of what she'd just been through caused her to burst into tears. He didn't know what else to do, so Lloyd gently picked Anita up and carried her to his house.

Once Anita was dried off and wearing one of Lloyd's t-shirts, which were too big for her tiny body, Lloyd gave her a cup of green tea and sat down with her.

"You need to be more careful," he commanded, his voice low, but gentle. "You're lucky I heard you in time."

Anita nodded remorsefully, avoiding eye-contact with her saviour.

"You've always got your head in the clouds," he sighed, but his voice was thoughtful, not upset. "What goes on in that head of yours?"

Anita knew one thing that had gone on in her head, and it had turned her entire summer upside-down thinking about the boy who sat in front of her now the way he did the night the idea popped into her mind. She wanted so badly to tell him how she felt, but how could she? They were nothing more than friends. What if her confession ruined their friendship?

Lloyd cleared his throat, making Anita look up. Oops. She'd lost herself in thought again. Lloyd was smiling in an odd way, as though he was excited about something.

"Be right back," he said as he left the room. He returned a few seconds later with his hands behind his back. He walked up to her and presented her with the contents of his hands: a small silver ring topped with a shimmering peridot, cut in the shape of a heart.

"You have no idea how much I'd miss you," his voice cracked, "if you weren't alive right now." His eyes looked suspiciously shiny despite the smile on his mouth.

Anita's eyes were wide with shock and amazement. "This... is for me?"

Lloyd nodded.

She carefully plucked the ring from the palm of his hand and slid it onto her finger. It fit perfectly.

"I... I love it," she whispered, looking up into his eyes, though she felt a blush on her cheeks.

"Anita?" Lloyd murmured, looking uncomfortable.

"Yes, Lloyd?"

"I... I... um," he stuttered, his face beginning to match the colour of his eyes. "I... really... like you."

Anita felt her heart stop. In fact, everything stopped. She gasped softly, looking up at him, speechless.

"It's okay if... you don't feel- mmph!"

Without a second thought, Anita had jumped up and pressed her lips to his. When he kissed back, carefully moving his glasses out of the way, she felt a powerful warmth explode from her chest.

After a few moments, Anita slowly broke the kiss, and no thought had ever been so clear.

"I like you, too."

Lloyd pulled her into a hug, and for a while they just stood like that, relishing in the joy that the other felt the same.

- ' -

Anita sat with Lloyd on the dock near the top of the waterfall, watching the moon. At first, she'd been scared, but Lloyd assured her that she'd be safe with him. She smiled as she noticed her ring gleaming in the moonlight.

Lloyd nudged her to get her attention.

"Is your head in the clouds again?" he asked in the low voice she loved so much.

"Just on one," she responded quietly.

"Oh? Which one?"

"Nine."

Lloyd chuckled and held her lovingly. Her mind could wander anywhere it wanted, as long as it never left him.

- The End -


End file.
